


Like Father, Like Son

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps leaving Ratchet in charge of a sparkling was not the best plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

The majority of he Autobots had been a little apprehensive when one of the newly sparked Protectobots had decided that Ratchet was his favourite. After all, the chief medical officer’s temper was legendary. However seeing First Aid happily playing with sparkling sized medical tools in a corner of the medical bay had become a common sight.

In fact after they realised that the rest of the young gestalt had become somewhat attached to Wheeljack they came to the conclusion that having one of them learning the medical profession was not a bad plan. And besides, many of them thought, it might be nice to have a sane medic around the base.

Well that was the idea. Unfortunately none of the mechs thought to check just what Ratchet was teaching.

In fact they would have remained oblivious if Mirage had not caught them while sneaking in to visit Hound. Settling in next to his offline mate, Mirage had quickly turned his attention to the senior medic who was lounging at his desk, sparkling perched on one knee.

“If a bot comes in because he has done something stupid, what do you do?”

Mirage frowned in confusion, even as the sparklings optical ridges had drawn together in concentration, before his optics brightened and he declared. “Smack em onna helm.”

Ratchet bestowed a proud smile on his young protégée before asking another question, “What do you do when a bot comes out of stasis after doing something heroically stupid?”

The thought process was shorter this time as First Aid bounced a little on his mentor’s knee.

“Smack em onna helm.”

Ratchet grinned before asking the next question. “Okay, so what do you do if the twins come in?”

This time there was no hesitation as the sparkling waved both hands in the air, one of which, Mirage was amused to see, was clenched around a miniature wrench.

“Smack em onna helm.” He announced with no small amount of glee.

Deciding that just this once Hound could wake up alone, Mirage crept out of the medbay. He needed to spread this news before it was too late.

Thus it was quickly decided by way of a unanimous vote, that the problem of leaving the rest of the Protectobots in Wheeljacks care, and potentially creating several explosion prone mechs, could wait.

A second Ratchet terrorising the medbay was a far more worrying problem and would need immediate attention to rectify the crisis.


End file.
